Look At Me!
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: keraguan mengisi hati luhan. pikiran negatif tentang namjachingunya,kai menghantuinya. mengapa kai selalu memuji kyungsoo? KAILU / KAIHAN COUPLE HERE! Slight KAIDO / SUDO! CRACK PAIR! NO BASH! ONESHOOT


**Title : Look at me!**

**Author : HyoRaCuteDevil**

**Cast :**

**- Xi Luhan**

**- Kim jong in a.k.a Kai**

**- D.O kyungsoo**

**- others**

**Genre : tentuin sendiri~ hyora juga tdk tau~ *author dibakar**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**WARNING :**

**- YAOI**

**- Boys Love**

**- OOC**

**- Typo(s)**

**- de el el (?)**

**- CRACK PAIR**

**Hayy~ hayy~ hyora datang bawa FF kailu~**

**Okee lah, drpd hyora byk bacot(?), langsung aja ke epepnya~**

**CEKIDOT!**

**If you don't like crack pair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO BACK AND DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading! *tebar bunga(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lihatlah aku.._

_Peluk aku sayang.._

_Sentuh aku.._

_Bawa aku ke dalam dekapanmu.._

_Jangan pernah meninggalkanku.._

_Aku mencintaimu sayang.._

**LUHAN POV**

Menyebalkan! Mengapa kai selalu memuji kyungsoo? ck! Lihatlah, bagaimana kai memuji keahlian kyungsoo dalam memasak.

"Hyung, masakanmu sangat enak~ suho hyung pasti bangga mempunyai namjachingu sepertimu." Puji kai pada kyungsoo.

"Hehe, gomawo kai.." Balas kyungsoo sambil tersipu.

kai babo! Aku namjachingu mu tahu! Dan apalagi yang ia katakan? Suho hyung bangga jadi kekasih kyungsoo? Ohh, jadi ia ingin jadi namjachingu kyungsoo eoh? Jadi ia tidak bangga mempunyai namjachingu yang imut sepertiku? *luhan PD ah -_- #AuthorDibakar Dasar kai jelek, super menyebalkan!

Yahh, memang sih aku sangat bodoh dalam memasak.. Namun, mengapa ia harus memuji kyungsoo di depanku? Di depan namjachingunya?!

Tak tahukah ia bahwa hatiku sakit? Cemburu? Ya.. Aku cemburu ia memuji kyungsoo yang notabene nya bukan namjachingunya.. Hanya Xi Luhan lah namjachingu nya! Kai babo!

Apa mungkin kai tidak mencintai ku? Kai.. Salahkah aku jika aku terlalu cemburu sebagai kekasih? Jebal.. Mengertilah perasaanku..

.

.

.

"Baby Lu!"

Sebuah panggilan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ne? Waeyo kai?"

"Ani~ kau daritadi melamun saja.. Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh dahiku dengan punggung tangannya."

**BLUSH!**

"A-ani, aku tidak sakit.."

Ternyata ia masih mengkhawatirkanku?

"Kai! Kemarilah! Cobalah masakanku! Enak gak?" Panggil kyungsoo dari dapur.

**DEG!**

Kai.. Ingatlah aku.. Kau sedang bersamaku.. gajima! Jebal..

_Rintihan hati yang memilukan.._

_Ku berteriak.. Memanggil namamu, memohon padamu.._

_Tak didengar, tak tersampaikan.._

_Menyakitkan.._

_Membuat luka ini menganga semakin lebar.._

"Ne hyung!" Sahut kai lalu beranjak meninggalkanku.

**PRANG!**

Bunyi itu mewakili hatiku yang pecah berkeping-keping..

Kai babo! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?! Lagi-lagi tentang kyungsoo! Lalu kau menganggap aku apa? Baboya!

Sadarlah kai.. Aku ada disebelahmu dan kau sedang bersamaku..

"Hmm~ masakan hyung memang paling enak."

Suara kai.. Itu suara kai.. Lagi-lagi ia memuji kyungsoo.. Aku tak tahan lagi mendengar pujian-pujian gila itu!

Aku segera berlari ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang. Lalu, membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

"Hiks.. Kai babo! Babo! Babo!" Umpatku pelan di sela isakanku.

"Kai babo, jelek, gila, menyebalkan!"

Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibir mungilku mengiringi jam-jam yang terlewati percuma.

**Cklek~**

Aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan cepat dan pura-pura tidur ketika tahu seseorang masuk.

**Tep.. Tep.. Tep..**

Suara langkah kaki semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas menandakan orang itu berjalan ke arahku. Ia memakaikanku selimut lalu mengecup pucuk kepalaku sekilas.

"Jaljayo baby~" bisiknya lembut lalu beranjak mematikan lampu dan tidur di ranjangnya.

**Tes.. Tes..**

Air mata lagi-lagi lolos dari sudut mataku yang terpejam.

"Kai.." Lirihku sepelan mungkin takut terdengar oleh sang empunya nama.

Tak sadarkah ia mataku yang sembab? Tak sadarkah ia bahwa aku habis menangis? Dadaku sesak! seakan telah kehabisan oksigen.. Kai babo! Babo.. Aku namjachingumu kan? Mengapa bahkan kau tak tahu mataku yang sembab? Segitu tak perhatiannya kah dirimu padaku? ya Tuhan! Ini.. Menyakitkan.. Sampai berapa lama lagi aku dapat bertahan seperti ini?

Kai..

.

.

.

_ige naega neomu apeujanha.._

_Ini sangat menyakitiku.._

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Baby lu? Kau menangis?"

**DEG!**

Gawat! Kai mendengar isakanku! Eotteokhae?!

"A-ani"

**Tep.. Tep.. Tep..**

OMONA! Kai berjalan ke arahku? Bagaimana ini? Ah! Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otakku.

Ia menyalakan lampu lalu duduk di ranjangku.

"Kau menangis baby lu? Katakan, apa yang membuatmu resah lu?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya merindukan eomma appa ku, kai.."

Bohong.. Ya.. Aku bohong..

Kai menidurkan dirinya di sebelahku. Ia memelukku erat hingga posisi kami berhadapan. Wajahku menghadap ke dada bidangnya.

"Menangislah.. Aku selalu bersamamu sayang.." Bisiknya sambil membelai surai rambutku.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sakit kai.. Sakit..

"Hiks.."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilku diikuti oleh isakan isakan lain. Aku membenamkan kepalaku semakin dalam ke dada bidangnya. Aku meremas kuat bajunya dan isakan isakan terus menerus keluar dari bibir mungilku. Isakan yang memilukan..Biarkan aku terus seperti ini, ya Tuhan. izinkan waktu ini berhenti.. Agar aku dapat merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama.

Kai..

.

.

.

Aku butuh perhatianmu..

"Kai.. Hiks.."

_Kehangatannya menyelimutiku.._

_Tubuhnya seakan melindungiku.._

_peluklah aku.._

_Cium aku.._

_Hingga aku dapat merasakan perhatianmu.._

"Ughh.." aku terbangun dan duduk diranjangku.

aku mengucek mataku untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam retinaku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan tak kudapati sosok yang semalam memelukku.

"Kai.. Eodiga(dimana)?" Lirihku.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara tawa dari arah dapur. Mungkinkah.. Itu kai dan kyungsoo?

Perlahan aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke dapur perlahan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Isakan kyungsoo?

Aku mengintip kegiatan mereka dari balik dinding.

**DEG!**

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Mataku membulat sempurna. Persendianku lemas. Tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Oh Tuhan! Katakan padaku jika aku salah melihat! Katakan padaku jika iu hanya sebuah halusinasi! Katakan! Siapapun juga katakan..

Katakan padaku jika yang kulihat itu bukan namjachinguku yang tengah memeluk namja bermata bulat itu. Kai.. Memeluk kyungsoo yang tengah menangis terisak di dada bidang kai. Dada bidang yang semalam kugunakan sebagai sandaran atas kesedihanku. Kai, hanya milikku.. Apa yang terjadi? Bermainkah kai dibelakangku?

Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Tubuhku ambruk seketika. Isakan tertahan keluar dari bibirku. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tak mengeluarkan isakan. Namun,Isakan tertahan terus menerus keluar dari bibirku.. Hingga menggambarkan sebuah isakan yang sangat memilukan, menyedihkan.. Oh Tuhan! Dadaku sesak! Bahkan jika di sini tidak tersedia oksigen lagi, ini jauh terasa lebih menyesakkan!

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

**AUTHOR POV**

**Tok tok tok!**

"Hyung, kau tidak makan?" Tanya namja berkulit tan dari balik pintu kamar.

"..."

"Hhh(menghela nafas)... Kenapa akhir-akhir ini luhan hyung jadi begini?" Keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju meja makan dimana member lain berkumpul.

"Mollayo.. Kau yakin kau tak berbuat salah padanya?" Tanya kyungsoo pada kai.

Kai mengangkat bahunya. "Molla"

.

.

.

namja manis itu tengah meringkuk di kasur nya. Air mata terus menerus keluar seakan tidak ada habisnya. Benaknya masih dipenuhi oleh kejadian kai dan kyungsoo didapur. Namja itu adalah XI LUHAN! Keraguan mengisi hatinya. Apakah kai bermain di belakangnya? Namun, bukankah kyungsoo sudah mempunyai suho? Apakah ia bermain dibelakang suho juga?

"ARGH!" Pekik nya tertahan sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hubungan mereka semakin merenggang. Luhan selalu menghindari kai.

**GREB!**

"Baby Lu! Berhenti menghindariku!" Seru kai.

Ia lelah.. Lelah karena luhan terus menerus menghindarinya..

"Hiks.."

"Lu.. Uljima.. Katakan.. Apa salahku padamu? Izinkan aku memperbaikinya.. Jangan menangis sayang.." Bisiknya sambil menghapus air mata luhan.

"Aniyo.." Lirih Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

**TUK!**

Kai memukul pelan kepala luhan.

"Bodoh! Kau kira aku tuli? Suaramu lirih.. Kau masih bisa mengatakan kau tidak apa-apa? Kaku kira aku buta? aku bisa merasakan kau menghindariku lu.."

"Hiks.."

Kai membawa luhan kedalam dada bidangnya. Membiarkan luhan menangis semakin kencang disana hingga tangisan luhan mereda.

"Sekarang katakan.. Apa yang membuatmu resah lu?" Bisik kai sambil mengusap rambut luhan lembut.

"Kau lebih memilihku atau kyungsoo?"

Kai tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan luhan.

"Apa maksudmu lu?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya kai.

"Ternyata kau memiliki hubungan dengan kyungsoo.. Kita.. Akhiri saja hubungan ini.."

Kai tercengang. Tercengang karena perkataan luhan. Tidak! Ia tidak bermain di belakang Luhan! Ia hanya mencintai Xi Luhan!

**GREB!**

Kai memeluk Luhan dari belakang lalu mencium tengkuk Luhan.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku memiliki hubungan dengan kyungsoo? Bodoh! Aku hanya mencintaimu lu!"

"Tapi.. Kenapa kai selalu memuji kyungsoo? Seperti masakannya?"

Kai membalikkan badan luhan sehingga menghadap ke hadapannya dan menangkup pipi luhan.

"aku hanya mengagumi masakannya bodoh! Pokoknya, di hatiku hanya ada kau seorang lu~" bisik kai sambil meletakkan tangan kai di dada Luhan.

"Lalu, mengapa waktu itu kai memeluknya di dapur?"

"Banyak tanya." Canda kai.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut "YA! AKU KAN INGIN TAHU!"

"Haha, ne~ ne~ jangan ngambek dong lu~ mianhaee~ mmm, waktu itu ia bertengkar dengan suho.. Jadi ia menceritakan padaku.. Mana mungkin aku biarkan ia menangis bukan? Ia kan sahabatku. Percayalah~ jika kau tidak percaya, silahkan tanya suho hyung dan kyungsoo hyung. Hatiku hanya milikmu~" jelas kai panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan.

Kai mengangguk mantap.

"Sungguh?"

Kai mengangguk lagi.

"Gak bohong?"

"Ja-"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, ku perkosa kau!"

"MWOYA?!" Seru luhan dengan wajah memerah sedangkan kai hanya terkekeh.

"Kata-kata nya mana?"

"Kata-kata apa?" Tanya luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja kata 'saranghae'~ ayo katakan!"

**BLUSH!**

Luhan menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya malu-malu "saranghae" bisik luhan pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar~"

"Saranghae~" bisik luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak dengar lu~"

"SARANG-... Eumph~.."

_Bibir mereka bersentuhan.._

_Menjadi satu.._

_Mewakili perasaan rindu yang mendalam.._

_Kini.._

_Tidak ada keraguan lagi yang mengisi hatiku.._

_Kau membuatku percaya padamu.._

_Terima kasih.._

_Aku mencintaimu sayang.._

**END!**

**Aduuhh2 , mianhaee klo ending nya tidak spt yg di harapkan *pundung di pojokan* TT**

**Gomawo buat yang uda baca~**

**RCL yahhh~**

**Hyora sangatttttttt senang kalo ada yang RCL~**

**Apalagi kalo RCL nya panjangggggg~**

**Jadi tambah cinta(?) deh *author sarap -_-***

**Whuzz(?) *tebar kolos bias masing2***


End file.
